My Love For You is Endless
by PuckentineLove
Summary: Cat and Sam have a figh right before something happens to Sam. Read to find out what happens! (Puckentine).. {NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED! I DONT OWN SAM & CAT OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM}
1. Chapter 1

"Sam, I'm sorry!" said a distraught Cat Valentine.

"Sorry?! You're sorry?! You fucking cheated on me!" screamed a very upset Sam Puckett.

Sam stopped pacing, then walked into their room and began packing a bag. Cat walked in right behind her, noticing what she was doing.

"Sam, please don't leave me..Please.. I love you." Cat said walking over to Sam.

"You dont fucking love me, or else you wouldn't have cheated." she said as she finished packing the bag. "I hope you two have a nice life together, because Im gone, for good."

Sam gave the room one last glance, then walked out and to her motorcycle. She placed the bag on the bike and put on her helmet, starting it and leaving before Cat could try to stop her.

Cat slide down the door, trying to control the tears that poured out her eyes, and down her beautiful perfectly tanned face. After crying in that position for a while, she walked to their room, and grabbed one of Sam's shirts that she had hidden in her drawer, and put it on before climbing into Sam's bed, and cuddling with her pillow.

A few hours later, Cat heard her PearPhone ringing. She got up and looked to see who could be calling her at that time of the night. Her heart jumped for joy when she saw Sam's number on her screen. Cat answered the call on the third ring.

"Sam! Oh my god, I'm glad you called! Where are you-"

Cat was cut off by a voice that was not Sam. "Is this Ms. Cat Valentine?"

Cat's heart began to race slightly "Yes, it is.. Who is this, and why do you have Sam's phone?"

The deep voice on the other end of the phone took a deep breath before continuing. "Ms. Puckett, has been involved in a crash. She's being transported to the hospital as we speak. Her bike is totalled.."

The tears made their way out her eyes and down her face, as she was told the love of her life had been involved in a crash. "I-is she okay?"

The officer sighed "I cant answer that, only the doctor can.."

"Thanks for the call." And with that she hung up, now beginning to sob. She called the one person that she needed to talk to in a moment like this.

"Hello?" said the sleepy voice on the other line.

"T-Tori?"

Tori noticed how Cat sounded then sat up in bed. "Cat, you okay? Did you have a bad dream?"

Cat shook her head, even though she couldn't see her. "Its Sam.."

"What about Sam?"

Cat told Tori about everything.

"Cat you need to be at the hospital." she said.

"Can you bring me?"

Tori got up and grabbed her keys "Im on my way." and with that she hung up.

"Sam, please be okay." Cat whispered to herself.

-o0o-

After arriving at the hospital, Cat and Tori made their way to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" asked the grumpy lady.

"Sam Puckett. She was brought in recently. How is she?" asked Cat.

"Are you family?"

Cat shook her head "No, but we're-"

The lady cut her off before she could continue "I can only give out information to family members only."

Cat began crying again "Please.."

"Im sorry, but i cant."

Tori looked at the lady "Im her cousin."

"Really? Well in that case, she's been involved in a crash.. They're prepping her for emergency surgery."

Cat fell into Tori's arms crying.

The lady looked at Tori "Well keep you updated."

-o0o-

Cat was asleep against Tori when the doctor came in the waiting room. "Samantha Puckett."

Tori gently shook Cat awake. "Cat, the doctors here with news."

Cat shot up and looked at him "How is she? Is she alive? Please tell me she's alive."

The doctor took a deep breath then looked at both Cat and Tori. "She's alive, barely, but she's alive.. She suffered from internal bleeding which we managed to repair, she has broken ribs, a broken leg, a broken arm, and a broken nose. She did flat line on the table 2 times, but we managed to bring her back, however, even though she's alive, she's in a coma, and we don't know when she'll wake up, if she ever wakes up."

Cat sat there, trying to let what the doctor just said sink in. 'Flat lined twice.. Coma' was what her mind kept repeating. "Can we see her?"

"I dont think that's a good idea. Ms. Puckett is-"

"I WANT TO SEE HER!" Cat screamed.

The doctor sighed "Alright, her room is room 314"

Cat looked at Tori "I'll be back." Tori nodded then Cat walked towards Sam's room.

When Cat opened the door and walked in and saw Sam, fresh tears made their way down her face. She was surprised she had any tears left. "Sam.." she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Sam & Cat, or anything to do with them, or else they'd already be together on the show. No copyright intended. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As Cat walked in she saw Sam hooked up to all kinds of beeping machines. She was bandaged up, and she had casts on both her leg and arm. Cat slowly walked to Sam's bed, and sat down in the chair that was next to the bed, and took Sam's hand in hers, careful not to hurt her.<p>

"Sam." she whispered, running her thumb over the back of Sam's hand. "You need to wake up.. You need to be okay.. I-I don't know what I'd do without you." she took a deep breath before continuing "I love you, Sam, and I promise you, that I'll be here, by your side, no matter what."

She glanced up at Sam's cut and bruised face. Even through the cuts and bruises, she still looks beautiful to Cat.

"Im so sorry Sam, it's all my fault that you're here right now, in this position." Cat leaned up and carefully kissed Sam on the forehead. "I know you'll be okay, you're a fighter."

-o0o-

"How is she?" Tori asked Cat, when she saw her walk into the waiting room.

"She's, she's... I don't know, Tori. I want to belive she's okay, but she looks so broken." Cat's eyes filled with more tears.

Tori got up and hugged Cat. "Cat, everything will be okay. Just belive that she'll be fine."

Cat hugged her back tightly "I'm staying her with her tonight. I don't want to leave her.. It's my fault that she's here."

Tori pulled away from the hug slowly, then looked at Cat. "How's it your fault that she's here?"

"I kinda c-cheated on Sam, and we had a fight, then she packed a bag and she left!"

She looked at Cat, shocked. "Who'd you cheat on Sam with, and what'd you do to cheat?"

Cat sat down then put her head in her hands "I kissed Jade!"

"W-what?!"

"Don't make me say it again."

Tori began pacing up and down "Why'd you kiss Jade if you love Sam?"

"I.. I don't know.. I made a huge mistake, but I love Sam, not Jade or anyone else." Cat began crying again.

Tori sat down next to Cat, and began to comfort her. "Cat, Sam loves you, I can see the way she looks at you, hell everyone can.. Everytime she looks at you, or does something for you, or to protect you, anyone can easily see that she falls more and more inlove with you, if that's even possible. I know for a fact she'd do anything for you, even if that means letting you be with someone else to make you happy... She called me a few days ago, she wanted some help to set up the perfect evening for the both of you, because you'd been feeling down the past week."

Cat began crying again "I screwed up big time Tori, and I might never get the chance to tell her I love her, or how much she means to me. She means everything and more to me."

"She knows how much you love her. She'll come out of this, and you two will spend the rest of your lives together."

-o0o-

Two weeks later, Cat was lying next to Sam on the hospital bed. Cat had her arms around Sam carefully and she was singing to her softly. Cat stayed true to her word. She stayed my Sam's side the whole time. She canceled babysitting gigs, and the only time she actually left, was to grab a bite of food, or to go to school. Even when she was at school, she couldn't focus on school. Her thoughts wondered to Sam, and the rest of the day she was zoned out until she went back to the hospital and back to the love of her life.

"I found a fat cake factory, right her in LA.. They sell every fat cake known to man, they even have ham and bacon flavored kinds.." Cat looked at Sam for any sign of change, but she got none. "Sam, please you have to wake up." Cat felt a light squeeze on her hand. She looked up and saw Sam's eyes were barely opened. "SAM!"

Sam's eyes opened a little more, but they were hazey. "W-where am I?"

Cat placed kisses all over her face and forehead "Sam, you're awake!"

She groaned in pain "I feel like I've been hit by a truck. Im starving."

"Sam, I was so afraid I'd never get to talk to you or see your beautiful eyes again, or hear your voice.. I was scared you'd never wake up."

"Nothing can keep a Puckett down.. When can I go home?" she asked as she sat up slowly.

"You just woke up, after being in a coma for two weeks, I'm sure the doctor will want to keep you a few more days, to make sure you're okay. Speaking of doctor let me go let him know you're awake." She got up and kissed Sam on the forehead before skipping out the door to find the doctor.

-o0o-

"Ms. Puckett, you're quiet a fighter. Let's see here." he looked at his clipboard that had all her information "You've got a broken arm, and leg, but those are casted and will heal up in about 4 to 6 weeks. Your nose is also broken, but that will heal as well. You did however have internal bleeding, but we managed to fix that problem. When you get home, you can't lift on anything at all, or you'll pull the sitiches and we'll have to do another surgery. Any questions?" Sam shook her head. "Alright, you can go home, but if anything happens come back immedietly."

-o0o-

"Im fine, Im fine" Sam said as Cat helped her into their apartment.

"I just dont want you to pull your stitches."

"I'll be fine kid." she sat on the couch carefully and slowly proped her casted leg on the table.

Cat sat next to Sam and rested her head on her shoulder. "Hey, Sam?"

Sam moved her head so she could look at Cat "Yeah?"

"I love you." Cat said bitting her lip.

"I love you too, kid, I love you too." she said, with a small tired smile on her lips.

Cat closed her eyes, and sighed happily under her breath until she heard a knock on the door. "Ding dong!" she said then got up and walked to the door.

Sam chuckled "Some things never get old."

Cat heard her comment then giggled while opening the door, noticing who was behind the door, made her stop giggling and the smile to fall from her face.

"Cat, you okay?" asked Sam as she noticed her girlfriends demenor change she looked to the door, causing the blood in her veins to boil. "West!" she said angirly.

"Jade." Cat whispered.

"Cat, we need to talk." Jade said.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I honestly think it's sucks.. If you have any suggestions, or things you'd like me to write about, comment in the reviews and I'll do my best to write about it. Thanks for readinggg :D Untilll next timeee (Keep Calm and Ship Puckentine!)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : No copyright intended. I don't own Sam & Cat, or anything to do with the show. **

* * *

><p>"Cat, we need to talk."<p>

Sam jumped up from the couch, ignoring the pain she felt. "Like hell that'll happen!"

Jade looked at Sam with hatred evident in her eyes "Are you Cat? No, so shut it blondie."

"I don't have to listen to you."

Jade ignored Sam, then walked inside and grabbed Cat by her wrist "C'mon, we need to talk."

Sam felt her blood boiling within her veins "Don't fu-"

"Sam, she's right, we do need to talk." Cat said in a low voice.

She sighed "Fine.."

Cat walked over to Sam and kissed her on the cheek "I love you, and only you Sammy." Then she turned back to Jade, and they walked to Sam & Cat's room.

Sam's POV

I sat on the couch, pain coursing through my body. I guess it wasn't a smart idea to jump around like that. It's just.. I'm scared of loosing Cat.. Her and Jade were best friends before I came along. Without Cat, I don't know what I'd do. I'd be on my own, doing God knows what. In a way, I do believe Cat is my guardian angel. She keeps me sane, yet drives me crazy.. She makes me angry, yet so so happy. I've never been this happy, not even back in Seattle, with Carly, and Fredweird.

I always take everything for granted.. But from now on, I'm going to show Cat just how much she means to me, and just how much I love her and would do anything for her. I grabbed my PearPhone, then scrolled through my contacts until I found the one I was looking for.

"Bingo." I said, the dialed the number.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end of the line said.

"Hey, I need a favor.."

-o0o-

Cat's POV

When we got to the room, I sat on my bed. "I want bibble!"

Jade walked closer to me. "Cat, about the kiss.."

I bit my lip "Jade, the kiss was a mistake.. I love Sam, and only Sam."

"Then why'd /you/ kiss me if you love Sam so damn much?!"

Wincing, I looked at the ground then back up at Jade. My mouth couldn't form any words.

"What does Sam have that I don't have, huh?"

"Jade, I only think of you as a friend, I'm sorry."

I stood up, then began making my way out of the room, until Jade's voice stopped me.

"If you walk out this room, we're no longer friends."

"I guess we're no longer friends then.." then I walked out the room, leaving Jade behind.

When I arrived in the living room, I saw Sam sitting on the couch, watching TV. I sat down next to her, then wrapped my arms around her carefully. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jade walk out the front door. I bit my lip in order to try and stop the tears that threatened to spill over. Sam noticed this, then looked down at me.

"What's wrong, kid?"

"N-nothing.. It's just.. Jade and I aren't friend anymore.

-o0o-

It was a month later, and Sam was recovering. She was able to move around better, and she could finally hold Cat at night, while they slept. They were currently sitting on the couch, with Sam's back on the arm rest, and Cat sitting in between her legs, leaning back into her.

"Hey, Sam?" asked Cat, who's eyes were closed.

"Yeah?"

"Can we get a dog?"

Sam pondered for a moment "Can it be a big dog?"

Cat opened her eyes, then turned her head slightly to look at her questionably "Uh sure I guess.. But why a big dog, and not a little dog?"

"Because, what if I need to go somewhere, and you're here along? If we have a big dog, then he can protect you, whenever I wouldn't be here. I don't want anything to ever happen to you, Cat. You're the only thing that keeps me sane.. I need you way more than you need me.."

Her heart swelled with emotion as Sam spoke. "I guess that makes sense.. Okay, we can get a big dog, on one condition though."

Sam chuckled "I knew there'd be a catch."

"Am I that predictable?" Cat asked giggling. "Anyway, I get to name him."

Sam nodded "Sounds fair."

Cat smiled then closed her eyes and leaned back against Sam. Both of them failed to see an angry Jade West looking in through the window.

'You just wait Puckett, you just wait.. When I'm finished with you, nobody will be able to save you..'

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks, for reading and reviewing :D You guyssssss are awesomeeeeeee! Whoever can give me a good idea for next chapter, will get a shout out! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I dont own Sam&Cat, or Nike. No copyright intended.**

* * *

><p>It was a rainy sunday morning, and Sam and Cat were cuddled up in Sam's bed, snoozing away. Cat was in and out of sleep, soon waking up fully to her bladder screaming to be emptied. She slowly and carefully rolled out of Sam's arms, picking up Sam's shirt that was on the floor, she put it on and with Sam being a bit more muscular she wore a size larger than Cat, so the shirt stopped high up on her thighs. Smiling to herself, taking in Sam's scent, she walked to the washroom.<p>

After Cat was done in the washroom, she walked back into their room, and saw Sam still fast asleep. Cat walked over to Sam and gently kissed her on the forehead then whispered and "I love you" to her, then walked to the kitchen. She was in the middle of cooking breakfast, when she felt two strong arms wrap around her middle.

"So, that's were my shirt went." Sam said into Cat's neck.

She giggled then turned in Sams arms to look at her "I didn't think you'd mind, and your shirts are so comfortable."

Sam smiled then leaned down to give Cat a gentle kiss on the lips "I don't mind.. In fact, I love when you wear my clothes."

"Good to know." she said then turned back to the food. "Breakfast is ready."

-o0o-

After they were done with breakfast, they were curled up on the couch watching tv when they heard a knock on the door.

"Ding dong!" Cat said giggling.

"Its open." Sam yelled.

Dice walked through the door. "I'm having issues, big issues.."

Sam looked at him "Diceman, it's normal for boys your age to experience changes-"

"Not that kind of issue Sam." he sighed frustrated

"What kind of issue then?"

"Goomer had to go home to Louisiana because his mom is sick.. He has a big fight coming up, and he won't be able to fight in it.. What do I do?"

Cat looked at him "Make his mom not sick." she giggled.

"Because I didn't think of that already!" he snapped back at her.

Cat frowned, and Sam noticed. "Hey, don't talk to her like that. If you need someone to replace Goomer, I'll do it.."

Dice looked at her with a raised brow "I don't doubt you couldn't win, but Sam, you'd be going up against someone 3 times your size."

"Sam, you're not fighting and that's final!" Cat said, rising up on the couch.

"Look, I can take the dude. I've had to fight off my mom's boyfriends before, this'll be nothing.. Cat, I love you, but if Dice needs help, I'll help him."

He smiled at Sam "Thank you so much Sam! I owe you big time." and with that he was out the door.

"Sam, please don't fight.. I don't want to see you hurt.." Cat whispered.

Sam sighed "Cat..."

"Sam, if you really love me, you won't fight.."

"I do love you, but I'm still going to fight.."

Cat stood up from the couch "FINE! Have fun getting beat on! But don't come crying to me when you get hurt, because I won't care!" After saying that she ran to their room, with tears running down her face. She regretted what she told Sam.

Sam still sat on the couch, not moving. She felt like she was just stabbed through the heart with a knife. Cat's words hurt her more than anything. After a while, she got up from the couch grabbing her leather jacket, and her phone, then walked out the door.

-o0o-

Sam returned home, some hours later. Her and Cat had yet to speak to one another, and by the looks of it, they won't be speaking for a while.

Dice walked in after knocking. "Yo, Sam. I got some papers I need you to sign for the fight tomorrow."

She stood up from the couch "What kind of papers?"

Nobody noticed Cat was standing against the wall in the hallway listening to their conversation.

He pulled the folded up papers out of his back pocket and handed them to Sam. "Oh, ya know... Just papers from my lawyer saying I'm not responsible for whatever injurys that may occur during the fight."

"Where do I sign?" she asked grabbing a pen.

"Sign here, initial here, then sign here again." he said pointing to the places.

She signed all the paperwork. "There you go."

He folded the papers back up, then put them back in his back pocket. "Thanks again Sam. Oh, by the way, I got some merchandise made for you for the fight tomorrow night."

"I got 50% the profit you make off of the merch."

"40%" he said

"70% and that's final!"

"Fine! I'll be back tomorrow morning, because you need to get to the gym early to practice."

She nodded, then he left.

Cat retreated back to the room and layed on her bed. Sam walked into their room and grabbed her a clean gray shortsleeved shirt, a pair of her boxers, and some plaid sleeping pants then walked into the washroom and showered. When she emerged from the washroom dressed, she walked to her bed and grabbed her pillow and blanket, then walked to the door. "I love you, Cat" she said then walked to the living room and laying down on the couch.

-o0o-

There was a knock on the door at 7 am, waking Sam up. She grogily walked to the door and opened it, seeing Dice on the other side. "What are you doing here so early?"

He walked in through the door "I told you, you have to be at the gym early."

She closed the door, then looked at the clock on her PearPhone. "The fight isn't till 7:30 tonight.. Why the hell do I need to be at the gym this early for training? I know how to fight."

"Sam, It's not that simple.. Look, tonight there's going to be alot of people there watching the fight.. I just.. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't DiceMan. Let me change and we can go."

She quietly walked to her and Cat's room, then changed into some kneelenght black mesh shorts, a grey Nike pullover, some long black Nike socks, and her grey and white Nike free run 5.0 's. She put her hood halfway on her head, then grabbed a small duffle bag and her headphones. She looked over at the sleeping red head and sighed, then left the room.

-o0o-

After several hours of training, Sam was relaxing in her dressing room. She had her headphones in and her eyes closed. Dice walked in and tapped her on the shoulder "15 minutes until showtime Sam, you should start getting ready." She nodded then he left her alone to get ready.

-o0o-

Tori and Cat made their way through the crowd, making their way to the seats near the frontrow of the cage, where Sam would be fighting. They sat down, but Cat's leg wouldn't stop bouncing.

"Cat, calm down, Sam will be okay."

"You don't know that for sure Tori."

The lights dimmed and some music came of, signaling the entrance of Sam's opponent. After he was in the ring, and the anouncer announced him, Sam's entrance music came on. As she made her way to the ring, Cat kept her eyes on Sam the whole time. Sam was wearing a black sports bra, and a pair of white and black shorts.

The ref explained the rules to the both of them and they walked to their corners. Cat grabbed Tori's hand for dearlife. The bell rang, and the fight was underway. Sam didn't back down and inched her way towards the guy, while blocking herself. When they got close enough, Sam made the first move and hit the guy in the jaw. The crowd went 'ohhhh', even though Sam wasn't getting hurt, Cat still didn't want to watch. Round after round, both Sam and her opponent were throwing equal punches and kicks. They were both beyong tired, and just wanted the fight to be over with. 'C'mon Puckett! You got this.' Sam thought to herself while lifting her fist and hitting the guy in the face, knocking him out cold. The crowd including Dice and Tori jumped on their feet in excitement that Sam had won. Sam collapsed on her knees then fell on her back, trying to catch her breath. Cat looked on as Dice ran into the ring to check on her. No one noticed the black haired girl that was making her way to the ring.

Tori and Cat noticed the fimiliar face and gasped.

"Jade!" Cat said worriedly fearing what would happen between her and Sam.

Tori watched as Jade walked in the ring "What is she doing?!"

Jade pushed Dice out of the ring, then looked down at Sam. "I told you Puckett, I'd get you, and now I got you." She made Sam stand up and she pushed her into the chain like side of the cage and punched her in the stomach. Sam was already exhausted from the previous fight, so she didn't have the energy to fight back. She grabbed Sam's face "Cat's mine." Then hit her again in the stomach. Sam fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Cat jumped the baracade then climbed the steps trying to get inside the ring and to Sam. Jade looked at Cat "One step closer Cat, and your pretty little friend over here gets it." Cat stopped in her tracks. "Why are you doing this Jade?! Huh, Why?!"

"BECAUSE IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NOONE CAN!" she stood Sam back up, then kicked her in the face causing Sam to fall on the ground once more. Jade walked around the ring, keeping her eyes on Sam. Sam slowly got up on her feet, Cat watched the scene before her with tears streaming down her face. Jade gave Sam and evil smile "Damn Puckett, you're stronger than I thought.. But after this I don't think you will be." she reached in her boot and pulled out a small knife and tried lunging at Sam, but Sam used all the strength she had dodging her and knocking the knife out her hand. By that point in time, security made their way into the ring and Jade out of the ring, and out of the building. All Sam could remember was looking at Cat, then everything went black.

-o0o-

When Sam came to, she looked up and saw the red hair that she loved so much. "Cat." she whispered "What happened?"

Cat looked down at her lap where Sam's head was resting, she stroked Sams hair softly "You passed out. I love you, Sam, so so much and Im sorry about what I said."

Sam gave her a tired smile "I love you too, Cat. You're my everything and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, you'll never have to find that out, because without my Puckell, I'd be so lost."

Sam laughed softly "One, it's Puckett, and two, you're alot stronger and smarter than people give you credit for Cat. You'd find a way to manage without me."

Cat simply shook her head "Thank you for thinking that, no ones ever told me that before, but I could never find a way to manage without my meat lovin', fatcake eatin', motorcycle ridin' lovin' girlfriend."

Smiling, Sam leaned up and gave Cat a kiss on the lips. " I love you."

Cat smiled down at her with love evident in her eyes "and I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews! :D You guys rock! Don't worry, we haven't seen the last of Jade;).. And thank you Danielle-D for giving me the Jade idea :) Hope you all enjoy!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this is so short, I have writers block D: **

* * *

><p>A week had passed since the fight, and everything was back to normal, well almost normal. Nothing in the apartment of both the blonde and red head was ever normal. They were currently babysitting a baby, while his mother was out.<p>

"Sam, can you grab me his bottle, I think he's hungry." asked Cat as she picked up Luke (the baby).

Sam groaned then stood up from the couch and walked to the fridge to get the bottle. "You're lucky I love you, or else I wouldn't have gotten it for you." She put the bottle in the microwave for a few seconds to warm it up.

Cat flashed a smile in Sam's direction "I'm pretty lucky to have you puckell."

The microwave beeped, signaling the bottle was done. She opened the microwave and took the bottle in her hand, then proceeded to walk over to Cat and the baby. "One, it's Puckett, and two, I'm lucky to have you. With my criminal background, I'm lucky you even want me around you, let alone to be with you."

Cat took the bottle from Sam's hand, and began feeding Luke. "Sam, we've talked about this before. I don't care about that. The past is the past, you can't do anything to change that, but I love you regardless of your past."

"I know, but still... I just.. You just deserve better than me."

Once Cat was done feeding the baby, he was out like a light. She put him in the crib they had for when they babysat babies, then took Sam's hands and led her to the couch, sitting on her lap. "Sammy, you make me so happy and you make me feel so loved. I've never felt this way about anyone, or anything before. You make me feel protected and like a princess. You give me everything that I want, and for that I thank you. Don't ever put yourself down, and say that I deserve better that you, because that's far away from being true. I love everything about you. So, don't think that anymore, love.

Sam leaned in and kissed Cat's lips, pouring every emotion in her body into the kiss. The two were interrupted by a knock at the door. Cat giggled against Sam's lips, I'll get the door, you get Luke." Then she hopped off of Sam's lap and to the door. Sam got up and carefully picked up Luke then walked to the door, where his mother was waiting.

She reached her arms out once she saw Sam with Luke. "I hope he wasn't bad."

Sam and Cat smiled at each other "He was fine."

The women smiled "I'm glad to hear that. Here's your money." she handed them a wad of cash.

Cat smiled "Thank you for choosing SamAndCat'sSuperFunTimeBabysittingService" then closed the door. When she turned she saw Sam looking at her.

"I have an idea of what we could do."

"And what would that be?" Cat asked moving closer to Sam.

"We should build a pillow fort."

Cat's face lit up with excitement and pure happiness. "You want to build a pillow fort?"

Sam nodded then wrapped her arms around Cat's waist "Mhm."

After they showered and changed into their pj's, they built the pillow fort. They cuddled up to each other once they laid down and got comfortable. Sam had her head laying on Cat's stomach as Cat played with her hair. "Sam?"

"Yeah, kid?"

She bit her lip before continuing. "Where do you see us being in a few years."

Sam thought for a moment then responded. "Honestly? I see us still living in this apartment, Dice barging in, Goomer with him. I see me making you breakfast in bed every morning before you go off to school. I-I see us being married, or engaged, because I want you Cat Valentine, for the rest of my life."

Smiling with tears in her eyes Cat looked down at Sam. "That's exactly how I want my life to be."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for alll your reviews! You guys rock:D Love you all, babes3<strong>


End file.
